The purpose of the Biomathematics &Bioinformatics Core is to provide professional expertise in mathematics, bioinformatics and biostatistics for all VUTMEN projects, investigators and participants. Functions provided by this core include development of experimental designs, data quality control, development of mathematical models for iterative hypothesis generation and testing statistical analysis and interpretation of findings, and collaboration on presentation of results. To achieve these functions, the core director and core staff are constantly available to investigators, and are in regular contact with the project and core leaders.